


There's a light in the dark

by xzaynandniallx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1970s, Alternative-Universe, Human Louis, Human Zayn, I will add more tags as I go, M/M, Protective Niall, Vampire Harry, Vampire Liam, Vampire Niall, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 03:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13263024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xzaynandniallx/pseuds/xzaynandniallx
Summary: Zayn was not aware of how love could pull you in and tight, driving you insane, leaving you breathless....Just like Niall.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have been working on this for a while now.....I hope you guys enjoy it. 
> 
> Please leave feedback :)

London 1975

 

 

Zayn looks up to see the clouded night sky, he groans because he forgot his umbrella back in his room. He shakes his head anyways and steps out the pastry shop.

He walks and feels small drops falling hard onto his coat, he tries to hurry his steps but something in the night tells him that there’s no need to worry. He relaxes and decided to let the drops fall on him as they please.

London streets are empty and Zayn finds that more comforting than anything, he knows he has to be careful given the rumours that strange creatures were violently killing people and disappearing leaving no clues. He even remembers reading one deadline of Miss Heathers newspaper, saying that a young woman that been loured into the hands of those criminals and appeared lifeless a few days after; the news always say that there`s bite marks on their necks and that their pupils remained blown on in ecstasy even in the death.

He also has heard the men that come in to fix Miss Heathers lights say that it could be a gang of criminals that use that vampire façade to scare people and confuse the law.

He sighs and makes his way back home, he walks and walks until he’s close to the Thames river, he´s walking and is suddenly pushed to one wall by a shadow that is gone as soon as Zayn opens his eyes to figure out what hit him.

Hes clutching at his chest and is on attack mode, he brings his knuckles up ready to fight whatever it is that dwells this late at night. For a second he wonders if he’s going to become another name on the deadlines like the other victims. He’s about to shout for help when a manly figure comes into light.

Zayn looks at the man approaching him and wonders if he was the shadow that pushed him against the wall, the man puts his palms up when he sees Zayn`s defensive posture.

“Who are you?” Zayn spits trying to look tough

He sees the man smiling, Zayn takes a moment to look at him. The man is wearing a really expensive looking grey coat, his hair is brunette and down on his temple due to the rain and Zayn is sure his must look like that too; the man is pale and has a bit of beard. Zayn groans to himself because the man right here is so handsome and Zayn wonders if blue eyes are mean to look that bright into the night.

“My name is Niall Horan” the man, Niall, says and Zayn nods.

“What are you doing here?” Zayn asks backing himself against the wall.

The man nods before replying,

“Well I was walking close by when I heard a bit of noise and came to figure out what that was, I thought someone was in danger.” Niall says and his posture is secure and his shoulders look so broad in that coat that Zayn feels a bit in awe.

Niall walks close and Zayn flinches and brings his hands up, that makes Niall step back and laugh

“Don’t worry I mean no harm, I wanted to see if you’re okay. You look like a trapped mouse, look if you want ill step back even more but please let me guide you out here. It’s dangerous at this time of the night” Niall said and following his word he steps back further and Zayn, for a second wants him back in his space because Niall gave off a really warmth vibe and brought some kind of protection that Zayn seeked right now.

Zayn frowns and nods, he wants to get home as soon as possible but he’s also wary of Niall`s intentions,

“What is your name?” Niall asks when Zayn finally gets off the wall and approaches Niall, he sees Niall stepping away from him and closing his eyes for a second looking away covering his nose with his hand and Zayn wonders if he smells bad or anything because something about him seems to be affecting Niall.

He shrugs and replies:

“I’m Zayn Malik” he says and he sees Niall regaining his composure and calm face

“Well, nice to meet you, Zayn Malik.” Niall says before adding:

“Would you mind if I escort you home?”

He shakes his head because Niall looks nice enough and Zayn`s sure that criminals don’t look like this. Niall looks genuinely concerned about his well-being and that is freaking out Zayn but he also doesn’t want to make his way back home alone and it’s a bit of way left.

 

“No, I don’t mind, are you sure though?” Zayn asks and he sees Niall smiling before shaking his head.

Zayn somehow feels in a kind of trance in Niall`s presence, like he’s dizzy but also relaxed and that is scaring him so much.

“Let`s grab a cab” Niall says after a while and weirdly enough a cab comes into view when they reach a more opened street. Niall lifts a hand up and it stops, both get in and Zayn stills feels like he’s out of his body and he can’t hear properly or even talk until he hears Niall`s voice

“Zayn, can you give the driver your address please”

Zayn nods and says it out loud, then he feels sleepy and he doesn’t know why he’s suddenly so close to Niall, Zayn falls asleep and when he wakes up he sees Niall`s eyes on his neck as if he were checking it out and he tries to move away but then Niall looks at him and Zayn feels at ease and falls asleep again.

Zayn gets up at Niall gently touching his shoulder, Zayn didn’t realise that he had fallen asleep,

“We are here?” Niall asks looking out, Zayn nods before quickly grabbing his stuff and opening the door, he grabs his wallet but then he sees Niall shaking his head,

“I’ll take care of it” Niall says with his strong voice and Zayn hadn’t even paid attention to it enough to notice that Niall had a very deep irish accent.

Niall says in a way that has Zayn nodding as he steps oyt the cab , he wants to thank Niall or do something ,anything but Niall is nodding and telling the driver something that has them driving away.

 

Zayn walks into his room at Miss Heathers house, it’s a small room but its welcoming, a queen sized bed in the middle of it close to the wall, one drawer on one side and a tall closet in front of it.

The room has big window that Zayn forgot to close before he left that morning, he closes it now and checks his plants out. He feels his heartbeat slow down into a normal beat and he relaxes, undresses and gets into the bed.

What an eventful night.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn is confused and welcome Harry!

A few weeks pass by before Zayn sees Niall again, Zayn had tried to not to think about that stranger that made sure he got home safe, tried to not to think about his beautiful bright blue eyes and how handsome he was. And somewhere in between it he couldn’t stop thinking about how safe he had felt with Niall, like nothing in the world could touch him, and also according to Miss heather Zayn had an unusual bright vibe on him. 

He kept doing his usual business that Friday. It was around six ,when he was walking out from the bakery to bring the pastry and milk Miss heathers had asked for, he was pushed against a wall again, he thought he was going to see Niall but he ended up seeing a girl in front of him. 

He tried to push her off without dropping his things but she was very strong, 

“What the bloody hell!” Zayn exclaimed when the girl grabbed him by the neck and pressed him against the wall. 

“What the fuck do you want?! I don’t have a single penny on me!” He shouted and she didn’t even flinch. 

“It isn’t money what I want pretty boy” she said and Zayn kept trying to push her off and yelled for help, then he heard a strong voice calling his name. 

“Zayn is that you?” 

Zayn looked to the side and saw Niall coming into view, this time he had a black coat and his hair was standing up in a wave. 

Zayn nodded and then he saw how the girl kept looking at Niall and nodded when Niall whispered 

“Off and out” 

She was off of him a rush and that left Zayn breathless and sitting on the floor. 

 

“Are we going to make a habit of it then?” Zayn asked when he got a bit of air in his lungs, he saw Niall smiling before the strong man helped him get up. 

Zayn thanked him and cleaned his clothes up, groaning when he saw he had dropped the pastry and the milk. 

“Damn it” he said looking back at the bakery, it was still open from what he got to see. 

“What`s wrong?” Niall asked following Zayns eyes 

“Nothing, I just dropped Miss Heathers order and I left my wallet back at home.” Zayn groaned rubbing his hands against his face. He saw Niall nodding, 

“Its okay Zayn, if you want I can lend you some money and you can buy that.” Niall said and Zayn shook his head 

“Its okay Niall thanks, I will tell Miss Heathers I got robbed” he said and then he started making his way back to his home. 

He saw Niall following him and then stand in front of him, with curiosity Zayn realised Niall was taller than him by a few inches. 

“Makes no sense, look it’s no problem for me Zayn.” Niall said and looked at him in a way that had Zayn nodding. 

They made their way back and bought everything again, this time he and Niall walked back to his place in a comfortable silence, Zayn sometimes looked at the side profile of Niall and then looked away when Niall caught him staring. 

When they reached Miss Heathers Zayn told Niall to wait at the door while he got the money to pay back but when he came out again, Niall was nowhere to be seen 

-

Zayn is cleaning his room when he hears his name being called from afar, like a small ghost of his name. He puts his plants back into place and follows it until he’s looking out the window. 

When he sees nothing but citizens making their way through the street, he groans and gets back to cleaning. 

It happens a few times again and Zayn is tired of it because every time he follows that voice he finds nothing and its making him grown desperate and tired. 

He hasn’t seen Niall in a month and is quite annoyed at that fact, he almost wants to put himself in danger just to see if the brunette man will come in and help him out.  
He`s currently finishing one painting that Miss Heathers had asked for when the voice comes back, its stronger than ever and it has Zayn grabbing his coat and leaving the house with Miss Heathers calling his name. 

 

He follows it through a few London streets until he stops in front of the local bank, he looks around and tries to listen carefully but he can’t hear a thing besides the noise that cars and people make, he groans and rubs his face until he catches a sight of pale skin and dark hair, he follows the man not even knowing if it was Niall or not ; it scares him how reckless he’s being but he feels in that trance he was in before, when he was with Niall in the cab. 

He ends up in a pub that has a 50´s vibe, filled with people chattering and drinking, Zayn loses sight of the man that was probably Niall. He walks through the mass of people until he hears the voice again, guiding him to a door that’s closed and then when he’s going to open it, a tall man with curly hair opens it and stands in front of him, 

“Hello” the man says and Zayn steps back, he keeps looking at the small space of the room that door hides but with the man blocking his way he gives up and salutes back 

“Hello” he says 

“What brings you here pretty boy?” the man, Zayn`s eyebrows go up because, is that man flirting with him? The man is not that bad looking, he’s wearing a black shirt without sleeves and he’s fit, looks around his age too and Zayn can see how green his eyes are, almost like a green emerald. 

“Nothing, I was leaving, actually.” Zayn says shaking his head, he can’t no longer hear the voice and he grunts because hes got to make it home quick to finish his job. 

He sees the man grinning 

“I don’t think the exit door is this one, do you want a drink? I’m Harry” the man says leaning into him and Zayn is sure that at one point Harry sniffs on him and groans, 

Zayn steps back suddenly feeling scared, he looks around and sees bulky men about to start a fight and Harry leaning in way to close. 

He`s about to leave when he sees Niall walking out the door, he looks surprised to see Zayn. Or Zayn thinks so because he’s smiling and his bright blue eyes light up. 

Zayn blushes and smiles as well, Niall is wearing a coffee coat now. His hair is in a wave and his beard is like from a day or two and Zayn feels like he wants to be closer. hSuddenly the voice is back and its almost deafening, Zayn closes his eyes and waits for it to blend away. 

He feels Niall`s hands cupping his face looking worried and then the voice disappears as Niall speaks: 

“Zayn, are you okay?” Niall says and Zayn nods, the voice is clearly off and Harry is looking over Niall`s shoulder with a confused stare. 

“Yeah, I’m sorry, I don’t even know why I am here. I heard a voice and it didn’t go away so I followed it and ended up here and-“ Zayn rubs his face before continuing, he looks at Niall who’s giving Harry a stern gaze, they are looking at each other as if they were discussing something with their eyes, it looks serious- I need to go back” Zayn finishes and takes Niall`s hands off his face feeling an electric spark going through him, Niall`s hands are very cold compared to his but Zayn figures London is cooler this time around. 

 

He moves back figuring out how to make his way out without bumping into the bulky men, he sees Niall`s face scrunching up when Zayn comes closer to him, like Zayn smells bad or something like that, Zayn feels even worst because he must smell like a wet dog or a lot of paint. 

He sees Harry moving Niall to the side: 

“And the voice, the voice what did it say?” Harry asks with his thumbs rubbing his own pale chin, 

Zayn looks around and sees Niall passing his hand through his hair. 

“It called my name, that’s all. I’m leaving” Zayn said, Niall didn’t even look at him and Harry kept looking between the two. 

Zayn nodded and then walked away, he heard Harry calling his name but he didn’t want Harry calling him, he wanted Niall calling him but the brunette man looked like he wasn’t even able to stand Zayn`s presence. 

 

Zayn left the pub and walked back to his room. 

 

Niall didn’t even look at him.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to get good? Maybe?

A month had passed by, Zayn found himself at one of the local bars drinking a beer, it had been a long day at Miss Heathers house. She was remodelling her home and it was a complete mess. Zayn was in charge of making sure they didn’t mess up her paintings and important belongings, he was also called to help the men carry tons of paint and cement.

He was tired and had his face against the counter of the bar when he felt someone sit beside him. 

 

Zayn peeked to see Niall sitting there with his grey coat, his hair was in a hat that Niall took off as he got comfortable on the chair. 

“Good evening, Zayn,” Niall said and Zayn huffed, he ignored Niall. 

He heard Niall ordering a beer as well, when the girl handed it Zayn rose and sat properly, looking at Niall. Zayn nodded and noticed that Niall was paler than ever, his lips were pink but his skin was so pale it worried Zayn. 

“Are you okay Niall?” he asked, looking at him and when Niall finally looked at him there was a smirk on his face, making Zayn roll his eyes and look away. 

“Yes, I am. Exceptional.” Niall replied with that Irish accent that made Zayn groan internally. 

“I’m glad” Zayn said and then he drank what was left of his beer. 

“So, tell me about yourself Zayn, how are you?” Niall asked putting his hands together, looking at Zayn with those bright blue eyes that left him dumb. 

“Not much to say if im honest” Zayn said licking his lips, licking the remaining beer taste of his mouth. He saw Niall`s eyes following the movement, Zayn smirked to himself. 

“How old are you then?” Niall asked shaking his head when he noticed he got caught. 

“21” Zayn replied, 

“And how old are you?” he asked and saw Niall grinning before he replied: 

“23” Niall said and Zayn nodded, Niall looked twenty-three but there was a vibe around him that made him look more aged, and not physically, it was as if Niall had lived way more than 23 years. 

“What is it that you do Zayn?” Niall asked and Zayn hadn’t seen him take a sip of his beer until now, Niall licked his lips and looked like that liquid gave him everything he needed. 

“I’m an artist, personal artist right now. I do a lot of things, mostly help an old lady at her property.” 

“So, like a maid?” Niall asked with a playful smile settling his bottle down. 

“No” Zayn shook his head, “I’m in charge of the embellishment of her property. I paint for her but I also manage her paintings around, she`s got and lot of properties, I look for the paintings she desires and send them to each property and go there and make sure it looks how she would like it to look.” Zayn said and he saw Niall ordering another beer for him. 

“But I do help her a lot, her children are out the country and practically never come around, she`s on her own and basically she adopted me as her son.” Zayn said, and he was thankful towards Miss Heathers. She took him in and offered Zayn everything he needed. 

He saw Niall nodding, Zayn lift his beer in thanks before drinking again. 

“I handle my family`s lands.” Niall said after a while, Zayn nodded pursing his lips in interest. 

“I’m from Ireland” Niall said and when Zayn acted shocked Niall laughed 

“Yes, I am, I’m Irish. My parents died long time ago and left me in charge of our properties all over the land back in Ireland and in here as well. We got more outside Ireland and Britain but my brother takes care of them.” Niall finishes with a frown on his face. 

“Is your brother older than you?” Zayn asks 

“Yeah, Greg is 30.” Niall replies sternly before asking “You got any family?” 

Zayn nods, 

“I got my parents and my sisters, they`re somewhere in America I think. I was going to leave too but something kept me here. My parents wanted to drag me there but when they saw I didn’t had any intention of going to America they gave up and settled me up with Miss Heathers.” Zayn finished, 

“Do you miss them?” Niall asks serious, intrigued by Zayn`s answer 

“Of course, I do, but you learn to live like that, don’t you?” Zayn says and he sees Niall nodding before the pale man says to himself 

“you do” 

 

They stayed in a comfortable silence until Zayn had risked it and got closer to Niall, Niall acted like he hadn’t noticed and made them both stand up. 

“It’s late” Niall said stretching and Zayn frowned. 

“Yeah, its late” he said paying for his beers and walking out, it was like Niall hated when he got closer and he refused to be treated like that. 

He heard Niall following him and he ignored him until Niall was in front of him pressing him against the closest wall. 

“Hey, what’s wrong Zayn” Niall asked and Zayn tried to go out his hold but Niall had him cornered. 

“Let me go Niall.” Zayn asked serious, looking up at Niall with his angriest look, he saw Niall smiling, before muttering “adorable” 

“I will but you have to tell me why you’re leaving in such a rush and want me to leave you alone.” Niall said stepping back and Zayn huffed again, glad that the streets were mostly like empty besides a few men drunk laughing and chattering. 

“I’m acting like this because it’s what I think you want, it’s like me being close to you is wrong to you Niall!” Zayn basically yelled and he saw Niall shaking his head 

“What makes you think that Zayn? That is not what I want” Niall said calm compared to Zayn who looked so unsettled. 

Zayn shook his head and started walking back home, he got a few steps in when Niall was in front of him again looking into his eyes and Zayn felt weak at his knees. Niall`s eyes were brighter and so blue that Zayn felt like jelly. 

“Zayn, tell me” Niall insisted, 

Zayn nodded and said: “When I get close to you, you get this look on your face. Like you want me meters away from you, like there’s something on me or from me that annoys you so much. I can’t stand that Niall.” 

He saw Niall nodding looking sorry, 

“I apologise for that behaviour. I didn’t want you getting that message from me” Niall said looking so settled on his words and even a bit cold that Zayn just nodded and looked to the ground. 

A few minutes passed and then Niall was tilting Zayn`s chin, 

“Hey, I like spending time with you. Let me take you home and we-uh-we will see each other again soon, make a date of it. If you want to of course.” Niall said leaning close, Zayn wondered if he was going to melt in his hands. 

Zayn nodded and then looked around when Niall took his hand off and stepped away from Zayn. The streets were empty by now and he saw Niall walking to the side to breathe and Zayn still felt there was something Niall wasn’t telling him. 

When they were walking down to make their way back to Zayn`s house a car approached them and parked on the road beside them. Zayn saw Niall smiling and then he saw Harry inside the car. 

“C’mon” Niall said, Zayn saw Harry hugging Niall before they got at the backseat of the car, the look on Zayn`s face at that interaction probably was the reason Harry winced and walked around to get on the passenger seat. 

Niall held the door for him and Zayn blushed getting in. 

When they were settled in Niall asked Zayn to tell the driver his address, when they were about to get to his house Niall turned to him and said softly: 

“I`ll come pick you up on Tuesday, at six. We can go out and do something.” 

Zayn nodded and in a brave and impulsive act he leaned and kissed Niall`s cheek, feeling the same electric spark go through his body. 

He saw Niall smiling before the blonde man got out the car and opened the door for him, making him blush. 

“Goodnight Zayn.” Niall said when Zayn opened the door, he smiled and got into the house. 

He heard the door closing and then the machine starting up. 

He forgot to pay Niall for the milk!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Please give me some feedback and tell me if you would like for me to keep up with this fic :)

**Author's Note:**

> I will update soon.


End file.
